


Me After You

by pcyfdks



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-27
Updated: 2020-05-27
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:22:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24405010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pcyfdks/pseuds/pcyfdks
Summary: After the demise of Kyungsoo, Chanyeol couldn't seem to act normally like he used to be anymore. Suffering from the pain of losing Kyungsoo, Chanyeol relied on alcohol to get himself numb. That is, one day, he received a parcel one month after Kyungsoo's death. And the sender of the parcel is non-other than Kyungsoo himself.
Relationships: Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Park Chanyeol
Comments: 4
Kudos: 39





	Me After You

Chanyeol collapses onto the couch. The couch where he and Kyungsoo used to spend their time on, cuddling while watching their favorite variety-show, Walking Man. Chanyeol drinks, swallowing down the yellow liquor down his throat as he cries, when people in the tv started acting out funnily. 

Chanyeol misses Kyungsoo so much. So much that he couldn't breathe, so much that he misses the warmth of where Kyungsoo used to give him. Chanyeol misses Kyungsoo's adorable laughter, misses his heart-shaped smiles, misses all the time they spent together. 

On Sundays, they will go for a walk at the Han-River Park. They will walk around, hand in hand. Despite LGBT isn't normalized in South Korea, the two don't mind about how others view them as. All it matter is that they both have each other in their eyes, in their hearts. Chanyeol clearly remembers how Kyungsoo would whine when Chanyeol always leftover his greens. Kyungsoo would cross his arms and supervise Chanyeol as Chanyeol takes down every green he had leftover. 

Chanyeol remembers Kyungsoo liking the days where it rains. Because of the rain, he could cuddle in bed with Chanyeol. Chanyeol remembers every single detail of that Kyungsoo dislikes and likes. 

Kyungsoo hates it when Chanyeol lies down on their bed, all sweaty.  
Kyungsoo hates it when Chanyeol drinks. Kyungsoo rarely allows Chanyeol to drink unless, of course, for special occasions.  
Kyungsoo hates it when Chanyeol sleeps with his hair still damp. Kyungsoo will always make sure to blow-dry Chanyeol's hair before Chanyeol's allowed to sleep.  
Kyungsoo loves it when Chanyeol calls him "My Soo" despite the fact that he acted that he doesn't.  
Kyungsoo loves it when Chanyeol hugs him from behind and whispers all those sweet whatnots in his ears.  
Kyungsoo loves it when Chanyeol brings home cakes and then they will have a tea-session right after dinner. 

All those happy moments are deeply imprinted in Chanyeol's mind. He misses Kyungsoo's nagging, he misses how Kyungsoo will frown whenever he does something the latter hates. He misses their little quarrels, their cheesy flirts. All is left behind now, in this apartment Chanyeol and Kyungsoo shared, are only emptiness and loneliness. 

Every single part of the apartment, Chanyeol can see Kyungsoo's image. In the kitchen, their bedroom, the bathroom, every single place. 

Chanyeol sobs, crying hard as he remembers Kyungsoo, the man, the boy he loved ever since they were young.  
They were so close to getting married in Taiwan. But, Kyungsoo, finally lost his fight with his illness. Kyungsoo was diagnosed, with final stage Leukemia. 

It's been a month since Kyungsoo was settled down in the cemetery. But, Chanyeol, couldn't find the courage to go visit Kyungsoo. He felt that he lets Kyungsoo down, he felt alone and scared. 

Chanyeol took an indefinite break away from his work and which, he boss approves after knowing Chanyeol's current situation.

Chanyeol stayed in their apartment, for one whole month. The only time where he will get out is that when he ran out of beer. 

Chanyeol is wasted. The feeling of Kyungsoo being there by his side slowly fades away and that, Chanyeol couldn't accept.  
Chanyeol started growing out mustache and beard. Usually, Kyungsoo will pull him by his ears and tell him that it's time to shave but, he isn't here anymore. So, why does he care?

Chanyeol downs another mouthful of beer to his throat, he stares at the large portrait of which consists of him and Kyungsoo, hanging right above the tv. 

Chanyeol cries, "I miss you, I miss you so much, Kyungsoo. I miss you so terribly much. God, God knows how much I miss you. Kyungsoo..." 

Suddenly, the doorbell rang. It has been a month since Chanyeol heard the doorbell. He carried the bottle with him as he drags himself towards the door. 

Chanyeol opened the door and to his surprise, standing before him was a deliveryman. 

"Hello Sir, are you Mr. Park Chanyeol?" the deliveryman asks.  
"Yes, I am Park Chanyeol." Chanyeol drunkenly replies. 

"Oh, I believe that Mr. Do Kyungsoo asked us to send this parcel to you at the address stated as the same to your apartment unit. Would you please sign the form here?"

Chanyeol's eyes brightened up at the name, he couldn't believe his ears. 

"Mr who?"  
"Mr. Do Kyungsoo." the deliveryman replies. 

"..." Chanyeol started tearing up again.

"Sir?" the deliveryman calls out to Chanyeol who is in a daze.  
"Oh, sorry. Do you have a pen?" Chanyeol asks. 

"Yes, Sir." 

The deliveryman pulls out a ballpoint pen from his front pocket and passes it to Chanyeol. Chanyeol messily signed on the form and the deliveryman passes Chanyeol the parcel. 

"Thank you, sir, have a nice day." the deliveryman then turns around and walks away. 

Chanyeol, after receiving Kyungsoo's parcel, immediately went back into their apartment and slammed the door shut, locking it afterward. 

Chanyeol places the parcel next to him on the couch. He controls the feeling that was fighting against him inside, he inhales then exhales, opening up the box. 

Inside the box, is a white knitted sweater along with some winter coat. On top, a white envelope could be seen and that when Chanyeol saw the handwriting that writes whom the letter was addressed too, he remembers, it was Kyungsoo's. 

Chanyeol without a second thought, took the envelope out from the box and took the letter contained inside and started reading. 

To Chanyeol, 

Chanyeol, it's me. Kyungsoo. Aren't you surprised that you would be receiving this letter and a parcel from me? Hahaha, I know that you would!  
Chanyeol, it's been a month, isn't it? I left you last winter and now, it probably must be Spring? Still, the weather is cold, so, please, wear a lot of clothes.  
Knowing you well, I know that you probably are now, drinking your life away, keeping those moustaches and beard on your handsome face right?  
Now, read closely, Mr Park Chanyeol!  
The reason why I wrote you this letter is that I know that you wouldn't be able to accept the fact that I am already gone.  
Despite me being gone, it doesn't mean or that it gives you a good reason for you to waste your life away.  
You know me well. I wouldn't like to see you being sad and depressed for the rest of your life.  
I hate seeing you cry, hate seeing you being so upset and looking so fatigue.  
Chanyeol, sometimes, I would ask why did fate bring us together? Why would fate do this to both of us? Making us both falling helplessly deep in love?  
Then, I came to realize that everything happens for a reason. And that, fate decided to bring us together for a reason.  
I know, it comes hard for you to realize that I am already gone. But, Chanyeol, you will have to learn that in life, losing something makes you gain another.  
I am just a passerby in your life. Probably one that stayed long enough to give you strength and to let you know what's love and happiness.  
People used to ask me, why do I want to date you and not some other people? I will always reply to them because you are Park Chanyeol. If it isn't Park Chanyeol, I wouldn't.  
You have no idea that ever since that day when you confessed to me when we were young, I am already, attached and ready to spend my life with you.  
But, the sad thing is that I only get to live for twenty-seven years in this world.  
Chanyeol, listen to me. Life is too short for regrets and pain. You only get to live once, you only get to experience everything once.  
A month is enough for you to mourn over my death. From now onwards, I want you to smile like an idiot even when the hardest things occur on you.  
Live on, for me. Live on, for your mother, for your father and for your sister.  
I want you to live every day in the sunshine, in happiness and nothing else but blissfulness.  
Despite that I am no longer with you, please know that I still live, deep inside of your heart.  
Now, stop crying and go and shave off those moustaches and that beard of yours! Before I pull on your ears!  
In the parcel, there's this knitted sweater knitted by me and some winter coat that I've gotten for you. I believe you have already seen them. 

Chanyeol, the last thing I wanted to tell you is that...  
I thank you, for making the twenty-seven years of my life a brilliant one. And I passed on with no regrets. I hope so, again, that you would live your life to the fullest. 

I love you, Chanyeol.  
With all of my heart.

Goodbye and take care of yourself.

Love,  
Kyungsoo. 

P/S: No more drinking, you hear me?

Tears started brimming up in Chanyeol's eyes. He clutches the letter to himself as he sobs, he releases all the tears that he could shed. 

"I love you too, Kyungsoo. With all of my heart." 

-

In the cemetery, a middle-aged lady was placing down a bouquet of white roses on a tombstone. 

"Here lies Do Kyungsoo.  
1993-2020" 

The middle-aged lady sighs and stares at Kyungsoo's portrait. 

"Kyungsoo, it's been a month. And Chanyeol hasn't been here to visit you. I know that he couldn't accept that you're gone. But, please, forgive him alright? He needs time to adapt to a whole new life without you." 

Tears started to brim up in the middle-aged lady's eyes, she chokes on her tears and sobs, "Kyungsoo, thank you for being there with Chanyeol... thank you, so much..." 

The middle-aged lady looks at Kyungsoo's portrait, she continues to cry. 

Chanyeol, who arrived at the cemetery saw his mother who stood in front of Kyungsoo's grave, he slowly makes his way towards his mother. 

"Mom," Chanyeol calls out. 

Mrs. Park was surprised, she turns around and saw Chanyeol, all freshened up and tidy. She couldn't stop her tears then, she rushes and gives Chanyeol a hug. 

"I am sorry, Chanyeol." 

Chanyeol smiles and pats his mother on her back, "Don't worry, Mom. I am alright. I have thought about it, clearly. Kyungsoo was right, I have to live on for him. I have to live on for you, dad and Yoora." 

"What do you mean?" Mrs.Park withdraws herself from her son's embrace. 

"Kyungsoo wrote me a letter. I received it a few days ago." 

"Oh... dear, he's still concerned about you even when he's having a hard time. I believe that you have got a lot to tell Kyungsoo. I will leave you two alone." 

Chanyeol smiles, "Thank you, mom." 

Mrs. Park took a look at Kyungsoo's tombstone before she walks away, leaving Chanyeol alone to talk to Kyungsoo. 

Chanyeol places down a bouquet of white daisies he got for Kyungsoo. He kneels down before Kyungsoo's grave and smiles. 

"Kyungsoo, look at me now. Are you proud of me? After reading the letter you've left for me, I thought about a lot of things." 

Chanyeol stares at Kyungsoo's portrait and holds back to his tears. 

"I think you were right. Fate brought us together because of a reason. And that reason is that, it wanted you to teach me what is love, what is happiness, and what is being strong enough to face everything." 

"Ever since you were gone, I felt that my whole world has come collapsing down, crumbling into thousands and millions of pieces. But, your words of encouragement, made everything felt alright like those lecture you used to give me when you were alive." 

"I don't think I will ever love someone that hard like how I love you. But, Kyungsoo, please let me be selfish just this once. Wait for me in another world, okay? In that world, where nobody will ever separate us anymore. No more illness, unhappiness." 

Chanyeol started losing it, he started crying hard. 

"Kyungsoo, thank you for living, thank you for telling me to live on for you and my family. I, really thank you, for making everything feel alright." 

"And, there's this thing I wanted to give it to you." 

Chanyeol took out a red box from his pocket and flips open the cover, inside, there are two soundwave rings. 

"Do you remember this ring? We went to customize it right after when you accepted my ringless propose." 

"Now," Chanyeol places the box down and started digging a hole out in front of Kyungsoo's grave. Chanyeol took the smaller ring out from the box. 

Chanyeol places the ring down to the hole he just dug and proceeds covering up the hole with the sand. 

"You and I," Chanyeol wears his own ring on his ring finger and caresses Kyungsoo's portrait with his fingers. 

"Are married." 

Chanyeol smiles and leans down, kissing on Kyungsoo's portrait as he cries harder. 

"I love you, Kyungsoo." 

Me After You.  
End.


End file.
